Lost and Found
by Marauder Heir
Summary: “This just sucks,” complained Roxas from his perch on the windowsill. Sora sighed and closed his eyes, “Yea...”excerpt from chapter 1. my first KH fic, ever. let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_...as the waves caressed the sand like a lover, the young boy stood there, letting the water gently lap over his bare feet, as he stared off into the horizon. A quiet sigh escaped from between parted lips as he turned his gaze to the group of people to his left. They were his friends, his companions, people he knew his entire life, yet, as of a few days ago, they were strangers. They didn't know the sting of betrayal or the loss of innocence. No, they were still pure. He, on the other hand, was sullied_, _tainted, defiled. He had been-_

"What'cha doin'?"

A mass of blonde hair appeared in front of the person writing. Said person jerked back, and fell to the ground. "For the love of... couldn't you have just tapped me on the shoulder, Roxas?"

Roxas laughed as he pulled his twin up, blue eyes dancing merrily. "Sorry Sora. I just couldn't help it. You were so engrossed in your typing. Writing another story?"

Sora sighed, shaking his head, causing his messy brown hair to sway. "Yea. What else would I be doing? I mean, it's not like there's anything interesting going on. The islands are boring. We've been everywhere and done everything. The only break we get in the monotony of it all is when we go to school, and even then it's boring."

Roxas laughed, "Schools suppose to be boring. It's like, an unwritten law or something. Come on, let's do something!"

Sora sighed again, "Roxas, we're like the only kids left here. Everyone else had the right idea about moving away. When was the last time we saw any of our friends?"

The blonde twin frowned, "So, we can still find something to do. All you ever do anymore is write your stories, or songs or whatever. You need to get out and get some fresh air once in a while. Please, for me?" he gave his brother puppy dog eyes.

Sora just rolled his eyes, blue eyes flashing with humor, "Fine, what ever. What do you wanna do?"

Roxas grinned, "To the beach!!"

* * *

Sora lay on the warm sand, soaking up the sun. He missed this, just laying around, doing nothing, with his brother. He stared up at the clear blue sky, the exact shade as Roxas and his own. He looked up when he heard a shout and saw that his brother had wiped out. He laughed at the teen made his way over and plopped down next to him, scowling. "Aw, did poor widdle Roxxie-poo wipe out?" teased Sora. 

Roxas merely shoved his brother, grinning, "Shut up, brat."

"Oi, I'm no brat. You are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"D2!"

Sora's eye twitched as Roxas laughed. "Must you always use that?"

"But of course, brother mine. It never gets old."

"Yeah, it does. Dork."

Roxas stuck his tongue out as Sora grinned at him and laid back down. Roxas follow suit and stared at he sky. They lay there in silence and let the sound of the ocean sooth them. "I wonder what mom want to talk to us about," Sora pondered out loud.

"No clue. Sounded important though. Could have something to do with her job."

Sora sat up, "What if she's getting transferred?"

Roxas looked at his twin, eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Transferred? That's a possibility. Wonder where to."

Sora just hummed in agreement as he surveyed the island they were on. Destiny Islands consisted of two islands; the main one and the one they were on now. It was like an unwritten rule that the children ruled the smaller one, it being a place where they could play without any adults telling them what to do. The duo had explored every inch of the place with their friends when they were younger. It had been fun. They played games and swam and built sand castles, but that all changed when they started to move.

First, it was Tidus, the blonde who was obsessed with Blitzball. Next was Wakka, a fun red head also obsessed with Blitzball. Then it was Selphie and Kairi, the only two girls of the island. Finally, Sora's best friend, next to his brother, Riku. Riku and Sora did everything together. They were inseparable, practically joined at the hip. But Riku's dad got a new job somewhere else and they had to move. It hadn't been the same since.

"I wonder how they all are. Do they remember us?"

Roxas looked up at his brother, "Who?"

"Everyone. The gang. Our friends. Do you think they remember us?"

"Who know's, brother. Who know's."

* * *

Later that evening, Sora, Roxas and their mother, Karen, were sitting at the table, eating. The air was thick with silence and tension, until, finally, Karen broke it. "I was promoted at work the other day. They want me to transfer to the main land office." 

"Told ya," muttered Sora as he shoveled some rice into his mouth.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at his brother. Their mum sighed and shook her head, "We'll be moving in two weeks, so I want you two to get packing soon. You hear me? No goofing off or going to you little island when you get home from school until it's done."

"Yes ma'am."

The duo finished their dinner, put their dishes in the sink and went to their room. Sora fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. When they were eight, they had decided that a plain white ceiling was boring, so they painted it to resemble the sky. It wasn't a very good job, but as they got older, they added to it until it was now a collage of things. Sora stared at one that he did. It was of a bird. Not just any bird, but of a phoenix, wings alight with flames as it flew across the sky. One of his best pieces, and he would have to leave it behind.

"This just sucks," complained Roxas from his perch on the windowsill.

Sora sighed and closed his eyes, "Yea..."

* * *

Well, what do you think?? This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic... EVER::wipes forehead:: I know it's not a long first chapter, but hey, took me a while to think something up. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated So go and push that pretty purple... lavender... well, what ever color it is, push it and type something pretty into the box that pops up. 

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer of the story... KHGIRL!! Yay for the review::sniffle:: makes me happy. So.. On with the chapter!!

* * *

Sora threw some random items into a half full box of other random items. Most of it was just tokens of his childhood; a jar of seashells, a stuffed blitzball from some carnival, a few dolls that Selphie and Kairi had made in Home Ec. class. On the other side of the room, Roxas was taking down posters and other things they had pinned up over the years. They had pinned up so much stuff that they couldn't even see the wall anymore. "Holy penguins! The wall is blue!"

Sora looked over and indeed, the recently uncovered wall was a shade of blue. "Wow, who knew. Maybe that's why we decided to cover it up." He went back to throwing stuff into the box. When it was full, he closed the flaps and used copious amounts of duct tape to hold it closed.

The blonde twin looked over and rolled his eyes as his brother took out a sharpie and wrote in large letters 'JUNK BELONGING TO SORA!!!'. He then shoved it to the side and worked on putting another one together for later use. Roxas rolled the posters and things up, used rubber bands to hold them closed and put them in a box, on top of other things so they wouldn't be flattened. He then taped it shut and went on to another box.

A few hours later, they were sitting in their now bare room, staring up at the ceiling. "I really don't want to paint over it," whispered Sora, as if talking loud would scare the collage away.

"Me either," whispered Roxas back, eyes roving over the familiar scenery.

A soft sigh came from the brunet as he laid back, hand cushioning his head, "Wonder if mom will keep the house, you know, as a summer place, that way we won't have to paint over it and it'll always be here, no matter what."

Roxas shrugged, "Who knows. Don't know if it'll be possible. I heard her talking to a real estate agent over the phone about selling it."

Sora cursed under his breath and sighed again. "I really don't want to leave now. Nothing is going to replace this. Everyone helped with it."

His brother just nodded and joined him in a sigh. The sat in silence for a while, letting the distant ocean sounds wash over them. A little while later, they heard the door to the house open, indicating that their mom was home from work. They went out to meet her, "How was work?" asked Roxas.

"Hell. Plain and simple."

The twins shook their heads. Everyday was hell at her work. At least, that's what she always said. "So what have you two been doing all day?"

"School, packing. Our room's done," explained Sora.

Karen nodded and was about to speak when her cell rang. Sighing, she answered it, "Karen Hikari... yes... I understand... no, it's quite alright... no, we'll figure something out... good-bye." she hung up the phone and sat in a chair, "Well, since there's not a lot of people who live on the island, their not going to the house up for sale. So, we either rent it out or keep it."

Sora and Roxas shared a look before saying together, "Keep it."

* * *

So, in the end, the house stayed in their possession, making the two boys very happy. Now they didn't have to paint over their collage/mural, which, unto itself, was a good thing. It was a part of them. Whenever they needed some way to vent their feelings, when they couldn't talk to one another, they would pick a blank spot on the ceiling and paint.

Now, weeks later, they were at their new house. Oh, excuse me, not house, small mansion. The company that their mother worked for was paying for it. The picked their rooms, ones that were connected by a balcony and went to unpacking. They wouldn't be starting school for another week anyway, so they took their time, setting things up the way they liked it. Sora's room was on the corner of the house and faced the backyard and somebody else's house. Roxas' just faced the back yard, as nobody lived behind them. Their room's each had their own bathrooms, which was a god send for Sora, who had complained more than once about Roxas hogging the bathroom to fix his hair.

So now, after a few hours of unpacking, Sora sat on the balcony, listening to the music his brother was playing and staring off into the distance. He was starting to feel rather homesick. He missed the tiny island that he and his brother practically lived on in their youth. With a sigh, he took out his laptop and started to type.

_-no, he couldn't even think of it. It was too painful. The young boy sighed and went off, away from his friends, ignoring their calls. He went to his own private sanctuary and wept. He wept for all the injustice of the world and for his stolen youth. He would never be the same again. Not after what happened. Not after what he had seen, experienced... enjoyed. His cries echoed throughout the cave he sat in, muffled only by the moss that grew along it's walls. Nobody would be able to hear him. Not that they cared. They never cared. They never asked what was wrong, or why he wouldn't talk, or why he didn't want to play. No, they went about their happy little lives, never once questioning it. And it sickened him._

Sora saved what he had written and closed the lap top. He looked up and saw that the sun was setting and Roxas' music was silenced. _Must be downstairs then_, he thought as he went into his room. It was rather large, bigger than his old one, by like three times. He had a king size bed that was situated to the left of his room, near the balcony. His desk was up against the wall opposite of the bed, with all of his art stuff cluttering it. The wall next to his closet had a entertainment system, which consisted of a 40" t.v., dvd player, and anything else he could possibly think of. All of which bought and paid for by his mother's job.

He set his laptop on his bed and went downstairs into the kitchen where Roxas and Karen were making dinner. "What, couldn't wait for me? I feel so unloved."

Roxas grinned, "Well, you were sooooo engrossed in your little story that I didn't want to disturb you, your Majesty."

He said this mockingly of course, to which Sora responded, nose in the air, "And don't you forget it. Now bow before your lord and master, lowly peasant."

Karen laughed at them, "Alright you two, help me finish. If you don't then you don't get to eat."

Sora had a mock horrified look on his face, "You, woman, are the embodiment of evil."

Roxas and Karen laughed as Sora went over and took over making rice, which was a pretty easy job. When dinner was finished and all the dishes were cleaned up, the trio went upstairs, Karen going to her room and the twins going to theirs. The met on the balcony and sat down, legs dangling between the bars, "This isn't so bad. At least we don't have to share a room anymore."

Sora hummed in agreement and stared up at the sky, "I still miss home."

Roxas sighed, "Yea, me too. But at least we can go there for the summer. That'll be great."

"Yea, it will be.

They sat there for a little while longer till Sora yawned and stood, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night bro."

Roxas stood also, "Night."

They headed to their rooms and Sora slide under the covers, staring at the ceiling. Sleep didn't come easy that night.

* * *

Yay, chapter two. Happiness is me!! Thanks to all who reviewed so far.. I am soooooo happy::sobs and hands out free Sora and Riku plushies:: Enjoy!! 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Forgive, me everyone, for my lack of updates. But it seems that my writers block has come back full force, so, it's undetermined when I will be able to write again, and for what story. So, I am sorry if this disappoints everyone. I'm really really really sorry.

One of my 'excuses' is that I've been reading too many fanfictions to write, and none of them are ones that I write about. Sorry... heh...

From the authoress who's mind went to mush,

Marauder Heir.


End file.
